List of character Inspirations
All Stars *Alexei (Casey Jones, Jason Voorhees, Alexei Kovalev) *Amelia (Amélie Mauresmo) *Asporov (Garry Kasparov) *Bhudd (Gautama Buddha) *Birdie (Birdie) *Cesare (Pierluigi Collina) *Crazy Carlo (Meadowlard Lemon) *Dan (Bishonen) *Davina (Davina McCall) *El Gringo (Nacho Libre) *Eyrton (Ayrton Senna) *Heartnett (Gabby Heartnett) *Hammer (B.J Hammer) *Harrow Ld (Hulk Hogan) *Jessie (Jessie) *Kang (Oliver Kahn) *Karen (Karen Corr) *Katsuhkay (Kaneda) *Lance (Lance Armstrong) *Lewis (Carl Lewis) *Liu (Houyi, Liu Kang) *Loma Noju (Jonah Lomu) *Marina (Marina Lobatch) *Mikki (Michael Jordan) *Mulligan (Belote, Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Nathan (Nathan Kotylak) *Randy (Randy Moss) *Robb Cr (Robb Beeson) *Saki (Sukeban Deka) *Sigurd (Sigurd) *Spudd (Pedobear) *Stacey (Lindsay Vonn) *Striker (Striker) Bangers *Angie (Stomp) *B Ball (Basketball) *B Bazooka (Macklemore) *BB Cool G (LL Cool J) *Blidgey ( Mary_J._Blige ) *Bodenpower (Robert Baden-Powell) *Bubbles (Waterbending,Aquarius) *Chlora (Mabel Simmons) *Doug Snop (Snoop Dogg) *Dud Z (Jay-Z) *Duke (Dudley) *Fifty (50 Cent) *Fixit (Xzibit) *Garrik (Jay Garrick) *Graff (Graffiti) *Gyro (Gyros) *Jenny (Janet Jackson) *Juicy Lord (Sisqó) *Kevin (Kevin Federline) *Kevlaer (Kevlar Vest, Kanye West) *Kluwn (Insane Clown Posse, Vanilla Ice) *Laetitia (Diam's) *Lennox (Lennox of Macbeth) *Lil Jey (Steve Urkel) *Loocio (Coolio, Snoop Dogg) *Lucas (Luke Cage) *Massiv (Rahzel) *Mc Decay (Tupac) *Meroo (B.A. Baracus) *Naykee (Nike, Inc.) *Randal (Romeo, Laxus Dreyar) *Shogunn (Shogun) *Vermyn N (Eminem) *Willy (Bootsy Collins, Slash) Berzerk *Cortez (Machete) *Darril (Isaac Washington) *Drummond (Henry Drummond) *Clive (Clive Burr) *Elvis (Elvis Presley) *Esther (Orphan film) *Gus (Toxic Gas) *Hilly Billy (Groundskeeper Willie) *Jeffery (Jeff Bridges in The Big Lebowski) *Kawamashi (Ryuta Kawashima) *Kostner (Kevin Costner in the The Postman) *Lizzy (Lizzy Borden, Thin Lizzy) *Lola (Wild at Heart) *Melanie (Melanie Griffith) *Miho (Miho (Sin City)) *Norman (Norman Bates) *Ranesh (Akuma, Kenshiro) *Revok (Darryl Revok) *Sprinter (Splinter) *Taylor (Wild at Heart) *Uma (Beatrix Kiddo) *Vivian (Vivian) Fang Pi Clang *Chan (Jackie Chan) *Endo (Kendo) *Futoshi Ld (Kokkai Futoshi) *Hattori (Hattori Hanzo) *Heitachi (Heihachi Mishima) *Kamekun (Master Roshi) *Kinjo (Pai Mei, Gen) *Kuei (Lin Kuei) *Lao Cr (Bohidharma, Mao Zedong) *Lihoi Chun (David Carradine, Lee Hoi-Chuen) *Linda (Linda Lee Cadwell) *Lost Hog (Ghost Dog: Way of the Samurai) *Nakata (Baiken) *Nekurenbo (Journey to the West, Hiruzen Sarutobi) *Ralph (The Karate Kid) *Ryuichi (Kenshi) *Sayura (Memoirs of a Geisha) *Shifou (Yang Chengfu) *Sung Tzu (Sun Tzu) *Unagi (Mr. Miyagi) *Windy Mor (Krillin,Omi) *Yoshida (Mariko Yashida, Kakashi Hatake) *Yu Mei (Sindel, Millia Rage) *Yumi (Yumi Bow) *Yusuke (Yusuke Urameshi) *Zhu Tang (Bishamon, Wu-Tang Clan) Freaks *Bikini Joe Ld (Pagilacci) *Cassandra (Kraven the Hunter) *Dacha Macha (Daisy Hilton and Violet Hilton ) *Erpeto (Geppetto) *Esmeralda (Esmeralda) *Eve (Eve) *Quasichoco(Quasimodo ) *Harleen (Harlequin) *Hula (Hula hoop) *Ironfield (David Copperfield) *Madelone(Pinocchio) *Magda (Katy Perry) *Marzo (Marcel Marceau) *Mira (Moirai) *Quasichoco (Quasimodo) *Rhyno (Joseph Merrick, Rhino) *Wolfgang (Mozart) *Wonald (Ronald McDonald) Frozn *Ayzkub (Captain Cold, Ice Cube) *Eliska (Alaska Natives) *Mikaal (Gru) *Niqiloda (Niki Lauda) *Sah Brinak (Sabrina Kraupp) *Stooge (The Three Stooges) *Thorpah (Thor) *Tihmpah (Kimahri Ronso) *Rad (Horohoro) GHEIST *Arkn (Arachnid) *Bristone (Sydney Bristow) *Draheera (Bagheera) *Dr Ergo (Crona) *Dr. Saw (Aribert Heim, Jigsaw) *Elke (Fembots, Copy X) *Ernst (Skaven, Ernst Stavro Blofeld) *Hriger (H.R. Giger) *Jaxx Ld (Bane,Dr_Jekyll and Mister Hyde ) *Klawz (Lady Deathstrike) *Ksendra (Lady Cassandra,Cassandra ) *Leviatonn (Leviathan) *Mechakolos (Mechagodzilla) *Meyen (The Maya) *Mini Mund (Mini-Me) *Mok (Andy Pipkin, Morlock, The Charger, Muk) *Rolph (Ivan Drago) *Sigmund Cr (Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Sigmund Freud) *Toro (M. Bison) *Vladimir (Vladimir Lenin) *Z3r0 D34d (Hackers) Huracan *Derby Queen (Coyote_Ugly) *El Mercurio (Freddie Mercury) *Irwigo (Mario) *Lumber Jack (Zangief) *Nostezuma (Moctezuma II) Jungo *Adler (Luftwaffe) *Askai (Usagi Yojimbo) *Benicio (Benicio del Toro) *Boohma (Genesha) *Buba (Adventures from the Book of Virtures) *Eggman ("I Am the Walrus", Dr. Eggman) *Hopper Ld (Dennis Hopper, Easy Rider) *Ongh (Caesar) *Ronald (Master of Disguise) *Sylth (Kaa) *Zornado (Zorro) Junkz *Acid Dc (AC/DC) *Bunny (Frank the Rabbit) *DJ Korr Cr (DJ Kool Herc, DJ Rush) *Flanagan (Brian Flanagan) *Fizzle (Asami_Sato,Surge ) *Flyer (Daft Punk) *Gil (Bill Kaulitz) *Kawan (Cosplay) *Keanew (Keanu Reeves) *Lolly (Lollipop, Lolita) *Malmoth (Gene Simmons, Marylin Manson, Jonathan Davis, Sid Wilson) *Peeler (John Peel) *Qubik (Cubix) *Romana (Ramona Flowers) *Sferik (EVE) *Sireen (Siren) La Junta *Arnie (Arnold Schwarzenegger) *Bruce (Guile) *Ed 12 (Ed 209) *Emeth (Emmet Brown) *Gatline (Gatling Gun) *General Cr (Che Guevara, Fidel Castro, Iósif Stalin) *Isatis (Sniper Wolf) *Jane Ramba Cr (John Rambo) *Laura (Lara Croft) *Niki (La Femme Nikita) *Python (Solid Snake, Snake Plissken) *Ray (Chuck Norris) *Sabia (Sabu) *Trish (Trish_Stratus) *Wyre (Bubba Blue) Leader *Ashigaru (Ashigaru) *Eklore (Poison Ivy) *Eyrik (Eric Draven) *Hugo (Jean Valjean) *Morphun (Morpheus) Montana *Ace (Sam "Ace" Rothstein, Gambit) *Angelo(Angelo) *Desmond (Desmond Miles) *Don (Vito Corleone) *Donnie (Donnie Brasco) *Enzo (Enzo Ferrari) *Ivy (Poison Ivy, Playboy Bunny) *Moses (Morgan Freeman, Issac Hayes) *Prince Jr (Don King) *Sharon (Sharon Stone) *Vito (Vito Corleone) *Zodiack (Zodiac Killer) Nightmare *Artus (Jacob Marley) *Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice) *Candy Jack (Candle Jack) *Cell (Gollum) *Cutey (Chucky) *Dieter (Sweeney Todd, Delicatessen) *Dudley Ld (Dudley Dursley, The Boomer) *Eadh (Headless Specter) *Edwin (Freddy Krueger, Edward Scissorhands) *Elixir (Lillith) *Endora (Endora) *Erzsebet (Elisabeth Bathory) *Estalt (Lestat) *Ghumbo (Bog Swamp Demon) *Hel (Hel) *K Cube (Buckethead, Abomination) *Karrion (The Crypt Keeper) *Kenny (Harry Potter) *Magenta (Bride of Frankenstein) *Melluzine (Rapunzel, Melusine) *Nerfeniti (Nefertiti) *Nistarok (Fenrir, Cerberus) *Orlok (Count Orlok) *Oshitsune ((Minamoto no Yoshitsune) *Ozzy (Ozzy Osbourne, Brook) *Pan (Pan) *Russel (Werewolf by Night) *Sheitane (Arachne) *Thaumaturge Cr (Thaumaturge) *Timmy (Ghostface) *Uchtul (Cthulhu) *Vince (Fritz Haarmann) Piranas *Ahkab (Ahab, William Turner Sr.) *Aktara (Franky) *Bloodh (Captain Blood) *Bonnie Ld (Anne Bonny) *Coleridge (Samuel Taylor Coleridge) *Dalhia Cr (Black Dahlia) *Deadeye (Dick Deadeye) *Goldie (Enola) *Hawkins (Jim Hawkins) *Katan (Kitana) *Kristin (Elizabeth Swann) *Lizbeth (Elizabeth Swann, Maud de La Roche) *Morgane (Captain Morgan) *Pesth (Black Death) *Puff (Pufferfish) *Raeth (Pied Piper of Hamelin, Wraith) *Rhed (Mary Read) *Sheryl (Franziska von Karma) *Sliman (Clawful) *Taljion (Long John Silver) *Tula (Tula) Pussycats *Brittany (Brittany Murphy) *Candice (Candice Michelle) *Charlie (Beatrix Kiddo) *Cherry (Beth Ditto) *Clara (Britney Spears in Toxic-watch the video) *Clover (Totally Spies) *Diana (Diana) *Ditha (Dita Von Teese) *Ella (Eleanor Holmes Norton) *Emma (Emma Woodhouse) *Ivana (Ivana Trump) *Jayzel (Kelly Rowland) *Jeyn (Britney Spears in Toxic-watch the video) *Lena (Sara Connor, Helen of Troy) *Lois Ld (Wonder Woman, Lois Lane) *Lucy (Alex Munday, Katy Perry in Part Of Me -watch the video) *Manon Cr (Alexis Rhodes) *Ninja Nyne (Chipp Zanuff) *Noemi (Carrie Lee Jenkins) *Noon Steevens (Britney Spears in If U Seek Amy-watch the video) *Sakura (Sakura) *Scarlett Cr (Jaden Yuki and Chandra Nalaar) *Selina (Catwoman) *Shawoman Cr (Shamanism) *Svelthlana (Svetlana) *Tania (Tamara Bunke aka Tania) *Wanda (Candice Swanepoel) *Yayoi (Yayoi Kusama) Rescue *Ash (Ash Williams) *Beverly (Penelope Garcia) *Bobby (Tommy Gavin) *Buckler (Buckler) *Elvira (Elvira Mistress of the Dark)) *Katrina (Hurricane Katrina ,Katy_Perry ) *Kerry (Barbara Gordon) *Krash (Crash Test Dummy) *Larry (Luigi) *Marco Cr (Mario) *Nancy (Nancy McKeon) *Pam (Pamela Anderson) *Pastor (Louis Pasteur) *Sledg (Hymie) *Sue (Doc McStuffins) *Wesley (Wesley Snipes) Roots *Ben (Ben Cohen) *Burdock (Morgan Spurlock, H.M. Murdock) *Craho (Encino Man) *Gretchen (Daphne Blake) *Jeena (Jana of the Jungle, Jane in Tarzan) *Jerry (Jerry Greenfield) *Krazan Ld (Tarzan) *Lou (Wolf) *Miken Moose (Michael Moore) *Ratanah (Deepika) *Treeman (Captain Planet) *Tuck (Chicken Run) *Walden (Henry David Thoreau) *Yookie (Wookiee) Sakrohm *Anakrohm (Anakin Skywalker) *Caciope (Cassiopeia) *Corrina (Sister Act, Corrina, Corrina) *Dobbs Ld (Steve Jobs. J.R. "Bob" Dobbs) *Embolt (Mars Attacks!) *Eris (Eris) *Gastroboy (Astroboy) *Globumm (the Fly, Jeff Goldblum) *Halley (Halley's Comet) *Jautya (Predator) *Ludwig (Fantastic Four) *Mantiz (Mantis) *Murray (Ghostbusters, Bill Murray) *Nata (Mars Attacks!) *Oryon (Orion) *Phonos (Men in Black, E.T.) *Pieter (District 9) *Pulsar (Yoda, Spock, Piccolo) *Slopsh (The Blob) *Sol Hona (Han Solo) *Stella (Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem) *Thomson (Tom Cruise, Top Gun) *Venus (Venus) *Virginia ( Predator) Sentinel *Coby (Roger Murtaugh) *Dayton (Martin Riggs) *Flinch (Milton Waddams, Allen Gamble) *Harvey (Harvey Dent (Two-face)) *Hawk (Chief Bromden, Duncan of Cheysuli) *Jakson (Action Jackson, Samuel L. Jackson) *John (John McClaine) *Kamakura (Amida Buddha, E. Honda) *Klaus (Albert Wesker apperance only) *Lehane (Dennis Lehane) *Luis (Officer Frank "Ponch" Poncherello) *Melvin (Mad Max) *Miranda (Miranda Rights) *Morgan (Dexter Morgan) *Owen (Iron Man, Sherlock Holmes) *Robin (Harry Callahan at final level) *Skiner (Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner) *Valentina Ld (Jill Valentine) *Zhang (Rush Hour series) Skeelz *Andy Ld (Annie the Dark Child) *Anton (Antonie van Leeuwenhoek) *Aylen (Hermoine Granger) *Belgosi (Bela Lugosi, Morbius the Living Vampire) *Caelus Cr - (Albus Dumbledore) *Carter (Kevin Levin) *Corvus (Eric Draven) *Damian (Severus Snape, Elva) *Danae (Danae) *Deebler (Argus Flich, personality-wise) *Drake (Pyro) *Eloxia (Sarah Kerrigan appearance only) *Greem - (Grim Reaper) *Jay (The Thing) *Jessica (Jessica Alba) *Logan (Beast Boy) *Lorna (Polaris) *Manfred - (Draco Malfoy) *Michael (Michael Westen , Sunspot) *Minerva (Medusa,Minerva) *Otto (Doctor Octopus) *Saho (Ranma 1/2) *Snowflake (Storm, Rainmaker) *Todd - (Mortymer Toynbee aka Toad) *Tomas (Matrim Cauthon, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson) *Wilhem (Abe Sapien) *Zeke (Shino Aburame) Ulu Watu *Chad Bread Cr (I Know What You Did Last Summer) *Coraille (Anthozoa) *Eddie (Eddie Aikau) *Eugene (Mr Krabs ) *Gabrielle (Gabrielle Solis) *Gaia (Gaia, Bridgette) *George (George Forman) *Ice Jim (Jim Carrey) *Kirk (Poo) *Lianah Ld ((Princess Kidagakash) *Nanook (Nanook of the North) *Numar (Namor, Poseidon) *Nympheea (Nymph, Nymphaea) *Orlando (Orlando, Florida) *Rass (Rastafarian Movement) *Serena (Nereid) *Stanly (Sandman) *Tanaereva Cr (Moai) *Ulawele (Israel Kamakawiwoì) *Wee Lee (Wee-Man) Uppers *Bianca (Bianca Castafiore) *Bob Joby (Bon Jovi) *Colin (Simon Cowell) *Dorian (Dorian Gray) *Elliot (Emril) *Frankie Hi (Frank Sinatra) *Gail Ld (Oprah Winfrey, Gayle King) *Gina Glitt (Gina G, Joan Rivers) *Glenn (Cruella DeVille, Glenn Close) *Harold (John McCririck) *Hefty (Hugh Hefner) *Herman (Robert Maxwell, Mojo) *Jackie Cr (Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis) *Janine (Nichole Ritchie) *Jeeves (Walter C. Dornez) *Jody (Jo Frost) *Jonas (Chippendales, Basshunter) *Jose Star (Joeystarr) *Kazayan (Kazuya Mishima) *Lady (Lady Gaga) *Lydia (Juliet,Anastasia, The Princess Diaries) *Maeva (Grace Jones) *Nellie (Nellie Oleson) *Pallack (Jackson Pollock, Pablo Picasso) *Rhody (Ruby Rod) *Rubie (Ruby) *Stanford (Stanford Prison Experiment) *Sydney (Paris Hilton) *Tyler (Brad Pitt, Tyler Durden) *Wayne Stark (Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark) *Zatman (Patrick Bateman) Vortex *C Beast (Behemoth) *Deea (Christine Daaè) *Dregn (Nightmare (Soulcalibur)) *Drorb (Eye) *Galen (Galen) *Izsobahd(Iznogoud) *Kobalth (Cobalt) *Kronnen (The Fly) *Krung (Thanator) *Marty (Marty McFly) *Oflgn (Assassin's Creed) *Onyx (Onyx) *Qorah (Quorra) *Shaakarti (Sith, Darth Zannah) *Sunder (Sunder) *X-0DUS (The Terminator) *Sekutor (Secutor) Unreleased Characters *Blood-thirsty Demon of Rampage (Chronicles_of_the_Cursed_Sword,Ogre) *Carrotus (Carrot) *King Bakeneko (Bakeneko) *Lupila (Capitoline_Wolf) *Rocky (Rocky_Rhodes)